What Happens when you Go Over the Line
by wolf master97
Summary: Based on unterly.uneventful's welcome to my life. Palkia's anger breaks out and he takes it all out on Dialga. ONE-SHOT


**One shot inspired by ****Welcome to my Life**** by **** . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and also if wants the story he/she can have it. Want background, read the story.**

What Happens when you go Over the Line

Palkia sat in the corner of his black room. Tears still pouring down his face. He looked back at the picture of him and Dialga. More tears stained his face. _I thought we were friends._ He thought. _Guess I was wrong. I was wrong all along._ The more he thought that the angrier he got. He got furious. His eyes shut in rage, he started to tremble, his teeth clenched harder and harder.

_ Dialga, Dialga, Dialga! Dialga! DIALGA! _He roared in his mind. Palkia hopped up, teeth clenched and rage in his eyes. He looked at the pictures of him and Dialga. He roared an swung his arm, shattering all of the photos. He glared down at the broken picture of him and Dialga. A portal opened beneath it and it disappeared into oblivion.

(Dialga POV)

_Were is that idiot!_ Dialga thought. She had been looking for him for the last half hour. _Maybe I was a little harsh, but he's just being a baby about it. _Dialga walked further down the hall until she came to the grand clearing. Mew, Arceus, and a couple other legendries. One of them, Rayquaza, noticed Dialga enter and scowled at her, she wondered why but Rayquaza scowls at everyone so she wasn't suspicious. Then she noticed all the male legendries were scowling at her. Darkria was shaking his head at her and Enti refused to even look her way.

_What's going on?_ Dialga pondered. Rayquaza as the one to speak up.

"Not cool Dialga, actually, that was absolutely heartless," Rayquaza said harshly.

"The only reason I'm not tearing you to shreds is because Cresselia would kill me later!" Darkria stated.

"What are you talking about?" Dialga asked.

"I told them what happened, and I agree with what the guys said," Cresselia stated.

All of a sudden, dark holes appeared everywhere, the room grew dim. Several lights broke as the room shook and more holes appeared. Dialga knew this was Palkia's doing, he's tearing holes in reality.

"Diiiialgggaaaa," A voice growled from behind her. She spun and saw a very large hole appear behind her. A large plated foot stepped out from the portal. Dialga gasped as Palkia walked forward from the portal. Fire flew from his eyes. The space around him was highly distorted. Dialga had never seen him this angry.

Palkia roared and sent a special rend right at her. Dialga barley had time to flinch as the attack hit her head on. She screamed as the attack sent her flying into a wall. A hole opened right next to Palkia, he sent a fist through it and before she knew it, a hole opened in front of her and punched her hard in the gut. She gasped, that hurt. Palkia took a couple steps forward, more holes in reality opening as the room trembled violently.

Palkia stood there, the space around him became more violent as he began to transform. His legs became longer; his lower body became shorter, though his height remained the same. His arms grew to, he transformed till he had the arms and legs that resembled human ones but were still his. He growled at her.

A hole appeared behind him and Palkia quickly vanished into it. Dialga got out of the hole in the wall she made.

"Were is he?" She asked, looking round for him. A hole appeared right in front of her. Palkia flew out and kicked her right back into the floor. A huge crater appeared. Dialga screamed as the massive kick knocked the wind from her. Palkia grabbed her shoulders and threw them into a massive head-butt. She grunted out, a bit of blood came out of her forehead. Palkia grabbed her and, to her horror, began to beat her. He threw punch after punch to her face.

"Could an idiot do that?" He screamed at her. "Can an idiot beat you so easily?!" Huh? How's it feel? HOW'S IF FEEL BITCH?!"

Palkia used dragon claw and slashed at her stomach. Dialga roared in pain as his claws sliced into her stomach. Palkia then grabbed her, hoisting her into the air and delivered a hard knee to the stomach, followed by a swift uppercut and three heavy blows to the gut. He grabbed her waist and seismic tossed her head first into the ground.

Dialga laid there, blood trickled from the corner of her lip, staring up at the ceiling. Reflecting on how it lead to this. She saw all the times she laughed at him, all the insults, all the name-calling, all the teasing. Centuries of torment flashed before her eyes. A tear came out her eye as she recalled the tail-promise they made to be best friends.

Palkia grabbed her head, easily lifting her, as the holes in reality grew larger and larger, the room became near pitch black.

"I've taken centuries of pain from you! I'm not taking any more shit from you!" Palkia roared and, point blank, blasted her with special rend.

Dialga was sent flying through three walls. She came to an abrupt halt as she smashed into the third wall. Struggling, she opened her eyes and looked up. Palkia was right in front of her, staring at her with hate and disgust. A few tears bordered his eyes. (Play Itachi's theme from Naruto on Youtube for this next speech)

"I trusted you not to insult me behind my back, we swore to be friends for ever. I keep my part, you didn't. You know how many centuries I put up with your bullshit. Come to think of it, you know those crosswords Mewtwo likes to do? 10 Across, a 6-letter word for a horrible person, I figured it out. D-I-A-L-G-A. You." He grabbed her and lifted her so she was at eye level. "I am not putting up with a second of your shit any longer!" She said nothing. Staring into his eyes, Dialga could see all the pain and hate he had held on to for centuries. His eyes held her, the world around her started to fade; Palkia was going to send her to oblivion. She accepted it, she was a bitch to him for as long as she could remember.

BAM. Arceus, who just underwent the same transformation as Palkia, crashed into Palkia, sending him to the ground. Dialga fell to the ground facing Palkia as he got up.

"Palkia," she said softly. "I'm sorry." Dialga passed out.

When she awoke, she saw Palkia and Arceus staring at her.

"What happened?" She asked as Arceus helped her up.

"Me and Palkia fought, he got his anger out, he calmed down and fixed reality, you came to." Arceus said.

Dialga got up and faced Palkia, her eyes down and face downcast.

"Palkia," Dialga started.

"Save it, I already know what your going to say," Palkia said.

"I'm sorry," Dialga said anyways. "I was mean and picked on you for centuries. I'm sorry for being a self absorbed bitch for hundreds of years. I hope we can still be friends."

Palkia looked at her, deep in thought.

"I forgive you," Palkia started, Dialga look lightened. "But, we can't be friends."

"What?" Dialga gasped. "Why not?"

"You know why," Palkia said. "Look I forgive you but I'm not ready to be your friend again, I don't think I ever will be, maybe in a couple millennia, but not any time soon." Dialga's eyes filled with tears. "We can't be friends. Good bye, Dialga."

Palkia turned and left, leaving Dialga, who was on the verge of crying, staring after him. _Why?_ She thought. _Why did I have to be so mean to him?_


End file.
